Check Who You Text
by AwesomePancakes707
Summary: Alfred has a secret that he's been trying to break to Arthur, however, the beans get spilled anyway when he sends him a text (that was meant for someone else). What will Arthur's reaction be?


**Yo, sorry I haven't wrote in a while. Writer's block and holiday's (mainly just ****procrastination and laziness). This is a request from so-so ^.^**

Azure eyes gazed at the screen, the owner of those irises unable to help as his teeth dug into his lower lip. The blonde's thumbs tapped against the screen of his phone, toes curling as he pressed the lovely little button that sent his message; Alfred could hardly stand waiting for the answer.

'_Yo, Artie! What's for dinner?'_

'_Im packing something up from MIck Jagger.'_

The Alfred couldn't help the snort that bubbled past his lips upon reading the other's response. Despite how fancy the Englishman spoke, he couldn't text to save his life.

'_I'm assuming you mean Mickey D's, and if so, get me extra sauce please ^.^.'_

Morphing from the view of the hyper American to that of the grumpy Brit, one could easily see his eyes roll and nostrils flare. "Of course I meant McDonalds… And I'm going to start charging you for the ten cents they make me pay for all that extra sauce," he grumbled under his breath.

Calloused fingers twisted the keys, turning off the engine to his beloved car as he stepped out, heading into the fast-food establishment (he hated going through drive-through, as twice had his car got rear-ended by someone too eager for food).

With a bag of food in tow, he strolled back into his car and got inside, thick brows rising at the chirp his phone gave.

'_Hey, Francis! Ah, I need some advice… You know the whole 'daddy' thing I told you 'bout? Well, I need an idea of how to tell Arthur, or, if I should, more to speak. Do you think he'd be into that kind of thing?'_

Despite the opening sentence, Arthur couldn't help but skim through the following words even though the text had never been meant for him. Scarlet rising in his cheeks, he cleared his throat, emerald eyes drifting shut for a moment.

"I suppose this could be fun," he mused to himself, a hand carding through his wheat-colored locks.

The two had been in a relationship for a long time, but their bedroom life had been relatively vanilla. Arthur wouldn't mind trying something new.

Arriving home and stepping inside, his smile fading into a scowl as he observed the other snacking on chips.

"Why are you snacking, boy? You knew I was going to bring home dinner," he stated, brow furrowing.

Alfred's however, rose in confusion. 'Boy?' That was new. However, his answer came with a shrug. "I was hungry, 'sides, I always snack."

Arthur walked over, gently grasping the American's chin and tilting his head upwards. "Don't snack from now on then," he retorted, a slight smile on his face when he stepped back from the other. Grabbing the bag of chips and setting them to the side, the Englishman then set to work on laying out the food.

Whilst the two ate, Alfred grasped his phone, scrolling through it in hopes of finding Francis' reply. However, the idea went sour upon the American finding that it had not sent to the Frenchman, rather the Brit who sat across him.

Going pale in the face, the blonde set his phone away, picking at his food rather than wolfing it down like he had beforehand.

"Eat all of your food, boy."

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to get snarky, but in Alfred's mind, a bit of sass made perfect sense. "But I'm not hungry, _daddy._"

That last word was stated in such a whispered, seductive breath that Arthur couldn't help but swallow thickly. "Eat your food."

The American's persistence continued until Arthur had finished his food and disposed of the remnants of Alfred's. "Go up to your room. Take off your trousers and pants," the Englishman stated, eyes cold and lips pursed.

With a weak nod, the blonde stood and trudged up to his bedroom. Although, once he was away from the other, the pouty expression turned into a grin. Shuffling out of his clothing, he bent over the bed, a victorious smile on his face.

Arthur rolled up his sleeves, brows raising at the other, bending over for him. With a shrug, he walked over, work-roughened hands trailing over the other's bottom. "You snacked before the meal," he huffed, hand moving back and sharply coming forward once more, a red handprint left behind on the American's tan skin.

"You don't eat all your food." Another smack.

"You sass me." Spank. Slap. Smack.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy!" Alfred whimpered, tears brimming his eyes at the slight pain. He did enjoy it, however, length hard and arousal swirling in his gut (if he didn't like it, he would make it rather clear).

"I don't think you are. Perhaps I'll just fuck an honest apology out of you," mused the other. Stepping over the bedside table, he grasped the bottle of lube, pouring it over his fingers. As he stood behind the other once more, he wriggled a finger past the puckered rim, taking joy in how the other's fingers curled.

By the time he got a second finger into the other, he chuckled at Alfred's weak whimper. "It's okay, let daddy hear you," he cooed.

When the third finger began to push into the other, Arthur relished in each moan and whimper that fell from the other, the Brit's calloused digits prodding and rubbing against the spot that made Alfred's vision go white.

Deeming the other stretched enough, he pulled his hand away from the other's rear, wiping his fingers off on the blankets. Once more did he pour did he pour lube onto his hand, but onto his length rather than his hands. Making sure he had his member covered with the slippery substance, he moved over to the other, getting behind him.

However, he couldn't bring himself to push his throbbing length into the other's heat just yet. Leaning over Alfred, he brushed his nose against the American's cheek, thumb pressing against the blonde's plump lips. "Are you sure?" He asked softly, only moving back once the other nodded.

With a grunt, he pushed into the other. Even though he'd rather be slow and gentle, he could tell with how Alfred wriggled and gasped that he wanted to have the 'apology fucked out of him'.

Arthur's movements were quick and sharp, the Brit pounding into the American. "You enjoy daddy's cock inside of you, don't you?" He breathed, a grin on his face as the other keened and writhed.

"N-Nn, yes, daddy!" Cried the American, cheeks flushed red and eyes shut.

Arthur continued to pound into the other, his grunts and groans drowned out by Alfred's whimpers and moans. "Daddy!" Alfred cried, a shudder running through him as he climaxed, thick, hot ropes of cum hitting the sheets.

The Englishman followed soon after, grunting Alfred's name as he came. The two remained still for a few moments, panting and gathering themselves before Arthur moved to lay down with his lover.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, idiot."

**I don't have any ideas for a leaving message so-**

**May the maple be ever in your flavor,**

**AwesomePancakes707**


End file.
